Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y las Alumnas Nuevas
by Kary Anabell Black-Dark Kaya
Summary: ¿Qué pasará en el 6º curso de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy con la llegada de dos alumnas nuevas? ¿Seguirán las cosas iguales o los dos enemigos harán una tregua? Si lo queréis saber entrad y leer.
1. Chapter 1

Adv: Harry Potter y todo lo referente a él, como nombres, lugares, etc, no me pertenece. Quiero decir tb q este fic esta escrito desde antes de q sacaran HP6.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y las alumnas nuevas.

Capítulo I

Era 1 de Septiembre, en la estación King Cross de Londres, en el andén 9 ¾ estaban padres e hijos, los primeros para despedir a sus hijos, los últimos para ir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Una hilera de pelirrojos estaban cerca de una puerta de vagón, faltaba poco para las once en punto, así pues se estaban despidiendo de sus padres, aunque solamente dos de esos pelirrojos fueran ya a clase, el resto de la familia los había acompañado. También en ese pequeño grupo de pelirrojos estaban un moreno y una castaña, los cuales estaban acompañados también de unos adultos.

- Portaos bien chicos, no quiero recibir ninguna queja de parte de los profesores por vuestra culpa.- dijo Molly Weasley.  
- Tranquila Sra. Weasley, no dejaré que se metan en líos, además Ron y Ginny son prefectos, no creo que se quieran meter en líos.  
- Es verdad mama. Y Harry tampoco se meterá en líos.  
- Subid ya, sino lo perderéis. Adiós.  
- Adiós.

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron y se dirigieron a su compartimento habitual. No había nadie dentro, dejaron sus baúles y las jaulas con sus mascotas y se sentaron, a los diez minutos de haberse acomodado, aparecieron Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbotton. Ahora estaban todos los que se habían sacrificado para ir con él al Departamento de Misterios, había tenido tiempo para decidir si les contaba o no la profecía y se la iba a decir.

- Chicos que bueno que estéis todos aquí, os tengo que contar algo.  
- Que pasa Harry, nos estás asustando.  
- Os voy a contar la profecía que quería conseguir Voldemort, pero nadie más se puede enterar.  
- Nos la llevaremos a la tumba si hace falta Harry.- aseguro Neville.  
- ¿Qué dice?  
- El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…  
- Eso quiere decir que…  
- Que me tendré que convertir en víctima o asesino.  
- Nosotros estaremos contigo hasta el final de esta guerra, nada ni nadie podrá con nosotros.- aseguraron todos a la vez.  
- Os lo agradeceré siempre, no estaría preparado para luchar solo.  
- Nunca estarás solo Harry, todas las personas que han muerto están contigo, incluidos tus padres, Cedric y Sirius, ellos están en tu corazón, en la parte más importante de toda persona.  
- Gracias chicos.

De repente se abrió la puerta y por ella entró el archienemigo de Harry, Draco Malfoy con sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, y también Zabini y Parkinson. A ninguno de los pasajeros que había en el compartimento le hacía mucha gracia la visita que tenían, estaban dispuestos a cerrarles la puerta en las narices si hacía falta.

- Qué Potter, ya estás llorando por el perrito moribundo.- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.  
- Por lo menos tenía a alguien por quien llorar no como tu Malfoy. Y ahora si te importa Malfoy, queremos tener lo que resta de viaje tranquilo, así que adiós.- dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
- Menos mal, porque no quería aguantarlo todo el viaje.

Pasaron el viaje entre bromas, pleitos y juegos, cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade saludaron a Hagrid y subieron a las carrozas dirigidas por los thestrals. Al llegar a la puerta principal vieron a Peeves molestar a Malfoy, y a este amenazándolo con llamar al Barón Sanguinario. Entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron el la mesa Gryffindor con sus compañeros de mesa, después de despedir a Luna, que se sentó en la mesa Ravenclaw. Vieron a la profesora McGonagall que dejó el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador y salió para volver a entrar seguida de los alumnos de primer año. 

Ya había terminado la selección cuando el director se levanto y dijo:

- Queridos alumnos, les tengo que informar que a partir de ahora asistirán dos alumnas nuevas al sexto curso, así que denles una buena bienvenida, pasen señoritas por favor.

En ese momento entraron dos jóvenes, una de ojos negros con destellos violetas, pelo largo negro azulado, la otra con el pelo rubio y de ojos verdes con tonos grises, ambas con medidas propias de modelos.

- Elizabeth Patch.

La rubia se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero, esté al rato dijo: 

- Gryffindor

La joven se sentó cerca de los alumnos de sexto, mientras era recibida la profesora dijo el nombre de la otra muchacha:

- Kary Black

La morena se dirigió al taburete y la maestra le colocó el sombrero y este proclamó:

- Slytherin.

Pues ya está aquí el primer capítulo del fic, es el primero que publico aquí, y uno de los pocos que tengo ya terminados.

En el próximo capítulo:

El primer día de clases del sexto curso, como será tener a primera hora pociones con las dos nuevas alumnas y los dos archienemigos embobados?

Lo veremos pronto. 

Acepto reviews con críticas, sugerencias y todo lo demás. Ciao.

Atte:

Kary Anabell Black


	2. Chapter 2

Adv: Harry Potter y todo lo referente a él, como nombres, lugares, etc, no me pertenece. Quiero decir tb q este fic esta escrito desde antes de q sacaran HP6.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y las alumnas nuevas.

Capítulo II

La joven se sentó cerca de los alumnos de sexto, mientras era recibida la profesora dijo el nombre de la otra muchacha:

- Kary Black

La morena se dirigió al taburete y la maestra le colocó el sombrero y este proclamó:

- Slytherin.

Elizabeth se mostró al principio un tanto sorprendida, pero después recordó que ya le había avisado en el tren que quizá se separarían en Hogwarts según a la casa a la que fuesen. Vio como su amiga se sentaba cerca de un joven de pelo rubio platino. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando.

- Hola. Soy Hermione Granger, estos son mis amigos, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbotton y Harry Potter.  
- Encantada, soy Elizabeth Patch, aunque mis amigos me llamaban Liz o Eli, aunque de momento aquí solo tengo a una amiga, es la chica que ha sido elegida para Slytherin.  
- Entonces nosotros podremos ser buenos amigos, o por lo menos intentarlo.- dijo Harry sonriendo.- Y si eso también podemos ser amigos de la señorita Black.  
- Claro, sino tenéis inconvenientes.  
- Nosotros ninguno.- dijeron los cinco a la vez.  
- Entonces mañana os la presento.

Mientras en la mesa Slytherin, cierto rubio platino intentaba tener una conversación con la nueva alumna, y digo intentaba porque la morena no estaba muy en la labor de hacer caso a ese rubio teñido.

- Pues entonces ves, que todos y cada uno de los Slytherins me tienen respeto, y tú como nueva que eres tendrás que ser mi esclava hasta que yo te considere bastante noble para poderme mirar a la cara, ¿entendido?  
- Sí crees que me voy a poner a lamerte los zapatos ya te puedes ir yendo por ahí. Y ahora si me disculpas, me agradaría poder cenar en paz.- dijo la morena volteando la cara para empezar a cenar.

Ya estaban terminando de cenar, pues solo quedaban los postres, cuando el director se levantó de nuevo.

- Mis queridos alumnos quisiera anunciar que, ahora que saben y que han aceptado el regreso de Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts ha decidido impartir clases de duelo a los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º grado. Así sin más me gustaría presentarles a sus profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus J. Lupin y a sus dos profesoras de Duelo, Lorelay Williams y Nadeshico Cow. Les dejare que disfruten del postre, para después ir a descansar, puesto que mañana será un largo día.

Salieron del Gran Comedor después de que el director diese los, ya habituales, discursos sobre las normas del colegio, en el vestíbulo se encontró Elizabeth, que acababa de salir con el resto de los de su curso, con Kary que salía en ese momento del comedor.

- ¡¡¡Kary!- grito la rubia.- Estoy aquí.  
- Hola Liz, ¿qué tal te trataron en la cena?  
- Bien, aunque por lo que veo a ti también te trataron bien, ¿no?- dijo señalándole a Kary a Malfoy que la estaba esperando en una pared para que no se quedara toda la noche fuera de la sala común.  
- Es un poco, bastante, arrogante, se cree el amo y señor de todo Slytherin.  
- Te quería presentar a unos chicos que conocí.  
- Mejor será que lo hagas mañana Liz, esta noche quiero descansar un poco.  
- De acuerdo, buenas noches Kary.  
- Buenas noches Liz.

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivos guías, por esa noche ya tuvieron bastante, aunque a la mañana siguiente, quizá fuese más interesante.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A la mañana siguiente, en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde apenas eran las 6:00am una joven de cabellos rubios, estaba leyendo un libro sobre los Altos Elfos, había cogido afición a esas criaturas divinas, ese libro era el primero que se estaba leyendo, se lo había prestado Kary, para que tuviera algo que hacer. Realmente era interesante como eran los elfos, el lenguaje, la vestimenta, todo.

Se enfrascó tanto en su lectura que no noto cuando empezaron a bajar los demás estudiantes de su curso, solo lo noto cuando Hermione le pregunto que estaba leyendo.

- Buenos días Hermione, no te había escuchado.  
- No importa, ¿qué estás leyendo?  
- Un libro sobre elfos, no los domésticos sino los Altos Elfos.  
- Parece interesante, ¿me lo podrías prestar cuando lo terminaras?  
- Se lo tendría que preguntar a Kary, es de ella y le tiene un gran aprecio.  
- Pues primero me la tendrás que presentar, aunque creo que me llevaré bien con ella. Tendrías que subir a ponerte el uniforme, dentro de poco bajaran los chicos.  
- Vale, ahora bajo.

Mientras en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos veían entrar a Draco Malfoy y su pandilla, con la alumna nueva. Esta última llevaba el uniforme casi completamente, pues la túnica la llevaba atada a la cintura sin temor a lo que pensarán los demás, ya fuesen alumnos o profesores. Se sentaron en la mesa Slytherin ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, aunque esa mirada cambio de dirección cuando entraron la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor, pues entre esos alumnos estaba Potter y compañía. 

Durante el desayuno los alumnos recibieron los horarios, charlaron, y algunos protestaron por las clases que le tocaban, como cierto pelirrojo.

- No es justo. Doble clase de pociones, no sé como pude pasar pociones.  
- Por lo menos estaremos juntos en clases Ron.- dijo Hermione.  
- Es cierto, nos tocará sufrir a nosotros tres a un montón de Slytherins, vaya mañanita vamos a tener.- dijo Harry ya sin apetito.  
- Yo también voy a dar pociones con vosotros tres, y si no me equivoco Kary también tomara pociones con nosotros, ambas queremos ser auroras, así que estaremos en las mismas clases.  
- Vaya casualidad, nosotros tres también vamos a ser aurores.  
- Seria mejor ir ya a las mazmorras o el profesor Snape nos restará puntos el primer día de clases.  
- De acuerdo, Hermione.

Caminaron todo el trecho del comedor a las mazmorras bromeando, mas cuando estaban a punto de llegar callaron de golpe al escuchar a dos voces discutir, una era la de Malfoy, muy conocida por el trío de oro, la otra ya era desconocida, por lo menos para ellos tres, porque cuando miraron a Elizabeth la vieron sonreír como si estuviera orgullosa de algo.

Caminaron más deprisa para ver de quien era la otra voz y vieron que era, justamente, la amiga de Elizabeth, la que estaba discutiendo con Malfoy.

- ¡¡¡Como te atreves a tratar así a las personas, como si fueras el rey del mundo y ellos unos simples bichejos!  
- ¡¡¡Porqué lo son! ¡¡¡No son más que unas escorias inmundas que temen a todo!  
- Pues yo creo que aquí el único que es una escoria inmunda e insensible es usted señor Malfoy.- dijo dándole una bofetada en la mejilla, antes de irse a donde estaba Eli.

Mientras los demás alumnos que tenían pociones, dos Ravenclaw y cuatro Slytherin, miraban a la joven con sorpresa. Ésta sin la más mínima de las vergüenzas se puso ha hablar con su amiga.

- Bonjour Eli.  
- Bonjour Kary, bonita debate, aunque me dijiste que los empezaríamos juntas.  
- No fue mi culpa, por lo menos no enteramente.  
- Eso da igual ahora mismo, te quiero presentar a tres compañeros míos de casa. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter.  
- Encantados.  
- Chicos ella es Kary, mi mejor amiga.  
- Mucho gusto.- replicó la joven fríamente.  
- Será mejor que entremos a clases ya, porque el profesor Snape acaba de abrir la puerta.

Entraron a clase y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los alumnos que habían entrado antes que ellos, de pie junto a la puerta.

- Como iba diciendo, este año elegiré yo las parejas, aunque no creo que duren muchos alumnos todo el año, solo quedarán los mejores, cuando los vaya nombrando vayan sentándose, desde el frente hasta detrás. Zabini y Granger, Parkinson y Turpin, Crabbe y Jonson, Goyle y Weasley, Malfoy y Patch, Potter y Black. Siéntense, hoy haremos un repaso del curso anterior. En el primer trimestre daremos antídotos, en el segundo venenos y en el tercero las pociones de la verdad, mientras como repaso del curso anterior haremos una poción multijugos, estaremos con ella todo un mes y después empezaremos con los antídotos.

Los jóvenes sacaron pergaminos, tintas y plumas para escribir los ingredientes que había escrito en la pizarra, pronto uno de cada pareja fue a por el caldero mientras el otro iba a por los ingredientes. Una hora después la clase estaba en completo silencio solo se oía el sonido de los cuchillos cortando y el burbujeo de las pociones cuando de pronto la poción en la que trabajaba Parkinson, explotaba sin razón aparente, seguidas un segundo después por las pociones de Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el siniestro profesor de pociones.  
- …  
- ¿No va ha contestar nadie? Bien, 200 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, así no harán explotar los calderos ajenos.- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra.

Cuando sonó el timbre, todos los alumnos recogieron deprisa sus cosas y salieron corriendo. Se dirigían con prisa a su siguiente clase, todos menos dos jóvenes que iban a pasos tranquilos.

- No nos hemos pasado un poco, por nuestra culpa le hemos hecho perder puntos a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw.  
- Lo sé, pero por lo menos los Slytherin de esas pociones no se atreverán a entrar al Gran Comedor. Aunque si quieren enseñar su nuevo look bienvenidos sean.  
- Ya me los imagino con el pelo rosa chicle, vestidos como bebes y con el chupete puesto, con los pañales.

Ambas jóvenes rieron tanto que al llegar a su siguiente clase, DCLAO, estaban llorando de la risa, los alumnos de slytherin estaban sentados todos juntos, las dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacía el trío dorado, justo para oír una parte de conversación.

- Tiene que estar relacionada con él, sino porque tendrían el mismo apellido.  
- Porque quizá es un apellido muy común en el mundo de los magos.  
- No lo es, solamente había una familia que se apellidaba así, y el último integrante murió a finales del curso pasado, además se le parece un poco en algunos gestos.  
- Pero no es posible, a menos que sea su hija o sobrina.  
- No lo sé, pero lo averiguare aunque sea lo último que haga.  
- Calla Harry que se acercan.

Los tres se callaron de golpe, cuando las chicas llegaron a ellos y les iban a preguntar de qué hablaban, entró el profesor y no pudieron hacerlo.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y las alumnas nuevas.

Capítulo III

- Tiene que estar relacionada con él, sino porque tendrían el mismo apellido.  
- Porque quizá es un apellido muy común en el mundo de los magos.  
- No lo es, solamente había una familia que se apellidaba así, y el último integrante murió a finales del curso pasado, además se le parece un poco en algunos gestos.  
- Pero no es posible, a menos que sea su hija o sobrina.  
- No lo sé, pero lo averiguare aunque sea lo último que haga.  
- Calla Harry que se acercan.

-----------------------------------------

Esa conversación era la que daba vueltas en las jóvenes mentes de dos muchachas, una rubia y una morena, una gryffindor y una slytherin, tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas. Ambas no habían podido conciliar sueño en toda la noche, y la causa la conversación que habían escuchado. El día anterior habían estado en la biblioteca "haciendo" las tareas, abundantes por cierto, (¿de quien será la culpa?) que les habían mandado los maestros. Después se habían ido directamente a sus habitaciones, sin cenar si quiera, estaban agotadas y tenían que ver que harían en la próxima clase de pociones.

Esa mañana ambas jóvenes se encontraron en la entrada del Gran Comedor, entraron juntas y se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor las dos, antes la sorpresiva mirada de todos los alumnos y profesores presentes. Nunca un Slytherin se había sentado en la mesa Gryffindor, ni viceversa.

Cuando entro el grupo Slytherin capitaneado por Malfoy vieron la sorpresa en la mirada de todos, que estaba dirigida todavía a la mesa Gryffindor, y allí vieron a la nueva Slytherin sentada como si tal hablando con una estúpida, que seguramente sería una sangre sucia como Granger.

Cuando se acercaron un poco vieron que las dos jóvenes estaban hablando en otro idioma. Los que estaban cerca de ellos las veían como unas extrañas, como si fueran marcianos, no se dieron cuenta que el trío dorado se acercaba también mirando a esas dos jóvenes.

- Excusemoi, mademoiselle Black, pero pensaba que era una Slytherin, no una Gryffindor.  
- Monsieur Malfoy, que sea slytherin no quiere decir que no me pueda sentar en la mesa gryffindor con mi amiga.  
- Pero jamás un slytherin se ha sentado en la mesa gryffindor, ni viceversa.  
- Pues a partir de ahora si, y si le molesta mire hacía otro lado. Ahora si me disculpa estaba conversando con mi amiga, mademoiselle Elizabeth.  
- Creo que es descortés de tu parte Kary, no presentarme a este caballero.  
- Perdona Liz, Draco te presento a Elizabeth Patch, Liz te presento a Draco Malfoy.  
- Enchanté, mademoiselle Elizabeth.  
- Enchanté, monsieur Draco.- dijo Liz sonriendo.  
- Si no molesto me agradaría quedarme a desayunar con ustedes señoritas.  
- Claro que no molesta, por lo menos a nosotras dos, mas pienso que los demás ocupantes no son de la misma opinión.  
- Solo me quedaría a desayunar yo, los demás se van a la mesa slytherin.  
- ¡Malfoy que haces sentado en la mesa gryffindor! –vociferó Ron cuando lo vio sentarse al lado de Liz.  
- Que no lo ves comadreja, estoy desayunando con las señoritas.  
- Lárgate de esta mesa ya, si no quieres morir joven, Malfoy.  
- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! –gritaron a la vez Hermione y Harry.  
- Ron déjale no va ha hacer nada¿a que no, Draco?  
- Claro que no Liz. –respondió el primogénito de los Malfoy.

El trío de oro se sentó, Ron y Harry, uno a cada lado de Kary y Hermione al otro lado de Liz. Después de quince minutos en el que solo habían hablado muy poco y sobre quidditch, se dirigieron a clase de Duelo.

Al entrar Malfoy se dirigió hacia las otras serpientes, mientras los otros cinco se dirigían hacia un lado de la tarima que había en el centro. Nada más llegar a la tarima entraron las dos profesoras en la estancia y se hizo un silencio absoluto.

- Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa, nada más entrar y los alumnos callados, no es como en el otro colegio.  
- Muy bien jóvenes alumnos, siéntense en las sillas a ambos lados de la tarima. Hoy no veremos nada, puesto que preferiríamos ir diciendo las normas que habrá en esta clase.  
- No nos llamaréis con nuestro apellidos, ni os referiréis a nosotras como usted, nos llamaréis de tu y nosotras haremos lo mismo con vosotros. No nos gustan las formalidades. Queremos que os divirtáis mientras aprendéis, así pues también avanzaréis mucho con otras materias sin proponéroslo. Las clases se irán turnando, una será práctica y otra teoría.  
- La clase ha terminado.

Los alumnos salieron del aula sin ninguna prisa, pues habían salido minutos antes de que fuese la hora. Malfoy se fue en seguida junto a Liz y se puso ha hablar con ella sobre quidditch, Kary sacó un libro de la mochila y se puso a leer, mientras el trío dorado charlaban, y se dirigían a Encantamientos.

El día pasó sin incidentes hasta la hora de cenar, en la que no apareció en toda la cena ni Kary, ni Liz. Habían desaparecido de combate. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban preocupados por ellas, y Draco desde la mesa Slytherin miraba a las puertas sin prestar atención a ningún compañero de casa que le estaba hablando, mas las dos jóvenes no aparecieron en toda la cena.

.-----------………….----------------…………….-----------------…………….-----------------

Mientras tanto en una sala, unas figuras vestidas de negro conversaban.

- Ya sabéis perfectamente cual es vuestro cometido, y lo tenéis que cumplir al pie de la letra.- dijo la voz de un hombre  
- No se os está permitido enamoraros y lo sabéis.- dijo esta vez una mujer.  
- Si lo hacéis el plan estará perdido.- dijo otro hombre.  
- Lo sabemos, no hace falta que nos lo recordéis.- dijeron dos voces a la vez, y dicho esto desaparecieron de la vista de las diez personas que había allí presentes.

.------------…………….-------------------……………---------------……………----------

En la otra punta del país otras figuras misteriosas tramaban también algo, pero eso era dirigido nada más que por una persona, una de las personas más temidas después del mismísimo diablo. Pronto se sabría si empezaría la guerra y quién de los dos enemigos más importantes vencería.

-……………………………………..----………………….-----……………….----------

¡Hola! El tercer capítulo ya está escrito. Pues a partir del 5º o 6º capítulo empezará la acción del fic. Espero que os guste.

Dejad comentarios. Bye

Kary Anabell Black


End file.
